Freedom
by Nathaniel-riley
Summary: this starts when harry is 7 years old and discovering new powers i hope to eventually have lots of interesting plot and sum explicative relationships warning's AU, slash super powered harry, nice helpful goblins and wizard bashing , creature-harry,x-overs
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_:I do not claim to own any of the content in this story it is free for any one to use **

_**story:**_**Freedom**

_**Chapter :1**_

_A/N this is my first time writing so be as brutal as you want in your reviews (as if I will get any)_

"Get up you lazy good for nothing scum-bag and make me and my growing boy breakfast."said Vernon as he clamoured down the stairs and flicked the lock to Harry's cupboard open. As Harry's eyes were blurred from the sudden influx of light he thought about how good it was going to be to get away from this sorry excuse for a functional family. he was only a few weeks away now; soon his powers would be developed enough that he might be able to last more than a few hours on the streets alone.

_Flash back _

He discovered them by accident; he was being chased by Dudley and his gang and was running as fast as his little feet could carry him. Dudley's gang had stopped for a rest so he ran for a while then followed there example; unfortunately he was breathing too hard to hear the possibly only member of Dudley's gang that could move without the ground shaking sneaking up behind him. when the Sly bully decided to alert Harry of his presence he taped him on the shoulder; Harry froze and peeked behind him when he saw the gang member he had an awful panic. he wished as he never had before to be any were but were he was then as he turned to run he herd a pop and felt a rush of air he appeared in a clearing in the forest not far from little winning on his bum. He ran as fast as he could back to number 4 so he could make it in time to make dinner otherwise he would go hungry today.  
>He slowly opened the door so as to not alert any one he had been out so long and hurried to the kitchen as he cooked his relatives dinner he wondered how he had travelled so far in such little time and without even moving his feet. He decided that he would have to investigate these powers further.<p>

That night when he was put back into his cupboard he tried to remember anything odd from the teleporting indecent today apart from the teleporting part of course. He remembered that his heart was beating faster than usual but that always happened when he was panicked. he also remembered a tingling feeling spreading all over his body he wondered if this was what caused the teleportation he wanted to try again but didn't want to move it would be hard to explain to his relatives if he couldn't get back before they woke up besides teleportation sounded advance he thought he should start off small and work his way back up to teleportation so he decided that what he needed most was light as his had broke and his aunt had said a light bulb was two weeks chorus but he doubted he would get it then. So he focused on the tingling feeling and tried to imagine it just spreading from his chest to his finger tips. For a while he thought nothing had happened when he felt a slight heat on his finger tips he quickly came to the conclusion that he had to focus on the idea of light for it to work then immediately regretted it as mini suns appeared on his finger tips he focused on normal light levels and was soon able to see the full extent of his sleeping space it wasn't much despite that Harry smiled he was going to have fun with this  
><em>End flashback<em>

After he made breakfast he left the house and walked to the forest finding a small clearing with a tree stump for him to sit on he stopped and tried to think what he wanted to try to do next with his powers thinking it would be useful to have plants grow faster he lay his hands on the grass then focused on the Idea of the grass around his hand growing to over a foot in seconds then he felt his tingling rise and he directed it through his hands to the grass as the grass grew he felt the tingling still there so he stopped it and the grass stopped growing he felt something wrong with his tingling then as if something was blocking them from working to their full extent he focused on the tingling in his chest and spread it about until it was struggling to get all of it across a certain point he focused on that barrier and he imagined it gone blown away by the wind and immediately passed out.

Read and review please

Nathaniel 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_:I do not claim to own any of the content in this story it is free for any one to use **

_**story:**_**Freedom**

_**Chapter :2**_

_A/N:Sorry this took so long but I have had AS exams and have probably completely failed _

_A/N2: this chapter is dedicated to _skyefire _for being the first to put this story on story alerts_

As harry passed out a bright purple light formed around his skin pulsing in time to his steady heart beat a few seconds later a goblin puffed in a cloud of yellow smoke looked at the purple boy on the ground and let out a creepy-smug smile as he touched the boys forehead the light died down and the boys eyes fluttered open.

All harry could thin about as he woke up was that his head felt like there was a fiesta inside and everyone but him was invited then his second thought was that his head was showing its displeasure by hallucinating a completely bald off-yellow creature that was going to drive him crazy with its sarcastic voice "awake now are we" said the goblin "up, up with you boy I haven't got all day and the council will want to see you immediately" the thing continued as harry got up the strange looking mutant grabbed his hand and he fazed into a world of yellow smoke

when they left the yellow smoke world that he was informed was the goblins way of teleportation he was lead into a room containing; another two goblins, a man who looked as old as dirt in a silver and black robe, a selection of people sized fairies with several different colours of skin and eyes, a very pale,skinny man with black as night hair and crimson eye's, a man that looked like he would kill you soon as look at you and arms that could snap you like a twig earthy hair and eye's

they were introduced as; the goblin king and queen, the famous and infamous Nicolas flamel, the ruling Fae council,the High Blood Lord and the High Lunar Lord. Nicolas as the oldest and therefore the most respected took the floor and explained that he Harry was a wizard and a part of the wizardry world that his parents were a witch and wizard and that he was placed at his aunts house by one Albus Dumbledore for reasons as of yet unknown but one thing was certain was that he knew how harry was being treated there.

He then explained that there was a world unknown to the wizardry world one called the magical world and that the people that he saw around him made up the ruling body of this world. He then told harry about voldormort and the origins of his lightning bolt scar; About how he survived the killing curse. Then the High Blood Lord spoke up "harry we have a problem, although your mothers protection destroyed voldormort's body, his soul is still out there" then as one the Fae council spoke "before your birth harry there was a prophecy created before your birth predicted you or another boy to be the only one to be able to be rid of him." "with your survival of the killing curse and a mark to show for it you are the most likely person to fit the prophecy" continued the goblin king "As the only one with a chance of defeating voldormort we have decided that if you so choose we would like to gift you with our magicks and forms along with training for them" finished the goblin queen "and if I refuse?" asked harry "then we block your magic again, wipe your memory and place you back in the abusive home, under the thumb of Albus Dumbledore" answered the High Lunar Lord Harry realized he really had no choice so he accepted their gifts Nicolas told him to lie down in the harry shaped indent while he lied down each person took a jewel encrusted knife and pored blood in to the rune array while chanting each in a different language as the blood and magic from the ritual rushed towards him harry considered how much this was going to hurt.

When he awoke he was in a bed of clouds and was about to drift back into la la land when suddenly he was covered in freezing cold water he sat bolt upright in time to see Mr flamel laughing his head off when he finally recovered from his fit he waved a hand at harry drying and warming him and the bed around him and handed over a sheet of parchment with all of his new ability's listed on it:

**humans-(all from Nicolas flamel) **

time-lord DNA-And ability's

Magic from TC's black mage world(inner source either gold chest or silver ball not sure which yet)

Magic from TC's Age of five world(gifts)

Magic from GN's Old kingdom world (charter marks)

Magic from GN's Seven towers world(sun-stones)

Parsle-magic

metamorphism ability

**vampires -(from High blood lord)**

blood magic

advance healing

advance reflex's

advance sense's

blood rituals

gains sustenance from any blood (magical better than mundane)

gains pure knowledge from people fed from

slow ageing after 21

advance strength

**were's-(from the High lunar lord) **

powers strengthen on full moon

lunar magic

lunar rituals

advance reflex's

advance sense's

animal-voice

moon-transport

advance strength

**Fae-(from the Fae council) **

elements ability's

shadow

earth

lightning

fire

frost

water

wind

rituals

solstice rites

manifest wings

teleportation for every element

music magic

**goblins-** (goblin royal family -king and queen)

warding ability

yellow smoke teleportation (for in grinotts)

metal element

enchanting

__Vworp Vworp__ __Vworp Vworp__ harry was startled by a blue police box materialising out of thin air and a man in a pinstriped suit walking out. Then Nicolas steeped in "harry I want you to meet your first trainer, The doctor." "nice to meet you harry" said the doctor as he shook the dazed boys hand well harry your all well now, follow the doctor into his ship so your education can begin. As the awed harry followed the doctor into the ship Nicolas herd a faint mutter of "it's bigger on the inside" coming from harry and promptly burst out laughing

_read and review please _

_Nathaniel _


End file.
